Survivor: The Glitz Pit
by thegreatmerlee
Summary: 18 people from various Mario games are pinned together in everyone's favorite reality game: Survivor. Watch as the drama unfolds inside the Glitz Pit as people must fight in order to win the grand prize of 1,000,000.


**Survivor: The Glitz Pit**

16 competitors from across the Mario Universe were joint to embark on a quest for $1,000,000. No one knew that year's location was located in Glitzville, home of the Glitz Pit. Competitors were broken into two tribes, Mushroom and Penguin. The objective was simple. Be the last one standing in the game by voting out members of your tribe. To win, though, you must have the people you had a hand in voting out on your side because they decide the ultimate winner.

* * *

**Jeff: **Hello, and welcome to Survivor: The Glitz Pit. Today we will start on a journey of 16 individuals from the Mario Universe to see who has what it takes to be the Soul Survivor. Players must perform in a series of challenges in order to become immune at Tribal Council, a place where someone is voted out of the game. As the numbers dwindle down, the decisions become harder. This season there are 18 people, 39 days, and One Survivor.

**DAY 1**

It was sunny that day. The usually crowded tourist town was deserted, as it would be for the next 39. Two blimps of opposite colors, red and blue, and direction floated toward the town. Both of the blimps kissed one another as they came to a halt in the center. Each simultaneously lowered a basket filled with eight people. The people, all different in their own way, went to the colored mat corresponding to their blimp color and stood directly on top of it. Jeff came out of an item shop and stood facing the two teams.

**Jeff: **Hello, everyone, and welcome to Survivor: The Glitz Pit. As you have noticed, you are already broken into two tribes: Mushroom and Penguin. The objective is simple; be the last one standing in the game and you win. Mushroom Tribe! How about we go down the line and introduce ourselves!

Everyone stares at the far left person, an overalled plumber, seemingly well-known to everyone.

**Mario: **Hello, guys! My name is Mario, and, as you all know, I am a part-time plumber, full-time protector of the Mushroom Kingdom and to all the other people who need me.

**Luigi: **Hey, everyone! My name is Luigi, and I am that guy's little brother. I sometimes venture out to find some things to day, but I really like to plumb for the most part.

**Yoshi: **Hey! I am everyone's favorite dino, and I come to win! You can see me outside of this game giving rides to whatever wants them.

**King Boo: **Mwhahaha! I am the King of Darkness, but you can refer to me as King Boo. I really am not that bad of a guy, but if I catch you in the dead of night it's irresistible not to have some fun with you. It's impossible for me not to win this game.

**Toadette: **I am Toadette! I am the female of all females because I come to kick some butt with my feminine charm! 3

**Wario: **It's Wario! I am a multi-gazillionare and love money! People get mad at me because I may do some pretty crooked things for my love, but you have to play dirty sometimes to make it in the big leagues!

**Goombella: **Hey everyone! My name is Goombella and I love archaeology and things from the past. I have aided Mario on a quest to save Peach before, so you know I have the skills to go far in this game!

**Daisy: **Hey, everyone. I am Daisy. The only reason why I am here is because Princess Peach asked me to, and then I found out we aren't even on the same tribe. I am kind of over this, so if I get voted out it's no big deal. If I win, though, it'd be pretty sweet.

The crowd of people returned their attention to Jeff, but before Jeff could get out the word to tell the Penguin Tribe to commence their openings, a frog-like creature belted out.

**Wart: **I am the best in the business, like, like- my name is Wart and there isn't anyone who can own up and be like me. I am the one, the only, Soul Survivor.

This startled the next girl in line, who was given a nod from Jeff to continue.

**Peach: **Well, my name is Princess Peach. I rule the Mushroom Kingdom, and I love to play games! And a word to my friend, Daisy: Don't give up just yet, it'll be a lot of fun!

**Waluigi: **My name is Waluigi and I am here to win the game, obviously. I have been cast into the shadows by most of these people and it's time. Time to make my mark.

**Birdo: **My name is Birdo. I am female.

**Bowser: **Just want to say, Hell to the Yes that I am on the tribe with my girl! I am Bowser, I am the true King of Darkness and other synonymous words to Darkness or Evil. I will win this game by my charm, wits, and overall ability to lie. Be warned.

**Toad: **And I would like to say that I am Toad. I work part time for Peach, but I aspire to be famous one day. I am looking forward to playing this game with you guys, and hopefully I will win.

**Rosalina: **Hello, my name is Rosalina. I watch over the galaxies and try to keep things safe for the universe. I am here today because I am trying to do something new- something fun. Thank you.

Everyone nodded and smiled at Jeff. They knew that the games were about to start. What they didn't know was they were about to experience their first twist of the game.

**Jeff: **Okay, so that is our openings. What you guys need to hope for now is that your openings were good enough to make lasting impressions on the people on your tribe, because tonight is our first Tribal Council for both tribes. What you guys did not know was we had narrowed the list down from 18 competitors. It was hard to cut two of you, so we didn't. We gave two, randomly, a competitive edge. The other two are joining us right now.

Two smaller, but still red and blue blimps lowered down from the sky. In the red blimp, a large dino-like creature lowered. In the blue blimp, a small dark skinned man in a costume appeared. Jeff motioned the large girl to say her opening statement.

**Dorrie: **Wow, guys! This is a long way from Hazy Maze Cave! I am super stoked to be apart of this game! Although I am a lot larger than all of you, I can still be a great asset to this game and help you enjoy your time here!

**II Piantissimo: **Hey! I am II Piantissimo, and I will not refer to anything less. I am the greatest runner this world has ever seen, and I am a Pianta.

The 16 people that were currently in the game were awe stricken. Not by the people (well, maybe by Dorrie's size), but because they had to already vote someone out tonight.

**Jeff: **So here's how this is going to work. You all will be escorted by security to your respective camps, which are Major League Locker Rooms in the Glitz Pit. You will not be allowed to leave that room for any circumstances other than challenges and Tribal Council; a guard will be infront of the door at all times. You are going to decide who will you want to go home and will vote later tonight. Whoever is voted out of the Mushroom Tribe, Dorrie will replace them. Whoever is voted out of the Penguin Tribe, Il Piantissimo will replace them. Is everything clear? Alright, go to the Glitz Pit entrance to be escorted to your rooms.

* * *

Who will go home? Who do you predict to win? Who do you predict to be the first two to go?

**MUSHROOM TRIBE: **_Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, King Boo, Toadette, Wario, Goombella, Daisy, (Dorrie)_

**PENGUIN TRIBE: **_Wart, Peach, Waluigi, Birdo, Bowser, Toad, Rosalina, (II Piantissimo)_


End file.
